finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bastard Sword
.]] Bastard Sword , also known as Epee, is a recurring weapon in the series. It is often a greatsword with no special abilities and many times a mid-ranked weapon with considerable power. Appearances Final Fantasy VI Bastard Sword (originally called the Epee) is a low-ranked sword bought only in the World of Balance for 3,000 gil in Albrook, Maranda, Tzen, and Vector. It has an attack power of 98, and enables the Bushido and Runic commands. Can be equipped by Edgar, Celes, and Terra. Final Fantasy XI The Bastard Sword is a sword equippable by Warriors, Paladins, and Dark Knights at level 60. It has a damage of 43 and a delay of 264. It can be crafted or bought from Auction House. Its higher quality version has a damage of 44 and a delay of 258. Final Fantasy XII }} Bastard Sword is a high-ranked one-handed sword that requires 50 LP to use, costs 11,000 gil at Archades and has an Attack Power of 75. Swords are among the slower weapons with 2.88s charge and 1.2s action time. In the Zodiac versions, it now provides 67 Attack, 5 Evade, 32 CT, 5% combo rate, and requires the Swords 6 license for 60 LP. It can be bought in Mosphoran Highwaste and Phon Coast for 8,900 gil, found as a treasure in Salikawood (Diverging Way) and Tchita Uplands (Garden of Life's Circle), or dropped by Skulwyrm (1% chance). It can be equipped by the Knight. ''Final Fantasy XIV Bastard Swords are a recurring weapon for Gladiators and Paladins. Typically lower level weapons, they can be acquired from various sources, such as quests, dungeons, vendors, or crafting. The most powerful current Bastard Sword is the Edengrace Bastard Sword, acquired by trading tokens received from the Savage difficulty Eden's Gate raids, or dropped outright by Titan in Eden's Gate: Sepulture (Savage). ''Final Fantasy Tactics S Vagrant Story Bastard Sword is a powerful edged great sword that can be found in Iron Maiden. It has 1 Risk, 27 Strength, 0 Intelligence, -4 Agility, and 4 Range. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Bastard Sword is a high-ranked sword for Clavat with an Attack of 32. It can be forged with a Mighty Weapon Scroll, Iron x2, a Jagged Scythe, and 500 gil. Its Focus attack is Piercing Sweeps, which when performed makes the user dash forward to a specified location while attacking with a super fast sword strike, dealing damage to anyone in the path of the attack. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Bastard Sword is a low-ranked weapon for Clavat. It provides 40 Attack and costs 350 gil to buy. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Bastard Sword is a low-ranked sword that can be used by any race. It provides 23 Attack at level 1 and 120 Attack at level 99, has one empty slot and costs 450 gil. It can also be created for 120 gil by using Iron x2 and a Lizard Crest. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Bastard Sword creates a Strength Stone 1, level 10-19 creates an Anti-Zap Stone 3, and level 20-30 creates a Small Citrine. Bravely Second: End Layer Bastard Sword is a greatsword that provides 39 P.ATK, 85 Aim, and deals 50% more damage to dragonkind. It can be bought in Florem for 6500 pg. Final Fantasy Dimensions Bastard Sword can be equipped by Jobless, Memorist, Warrior, Red Mage, Dragoon, Dark Knight and Paladin. It provides ATK 55, ACC +20 and STR +1. Bastard Sword can be found as treasure in Odin's Castle and bought for 9800g at weaponsmiths in Berth, Hagakure and Castle Burtgang (World of Dusk). Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade The Bastard Sword appears as a weapon. Its rare version has a base Attack of 880, a base Defense of 850, a maximum level of 60, and a Cost of 12. Its rare plus form, at its base level, has an attack of 1140, a defense of 1170, a maximum level of 80, and a Cost of 15. Both weapons are classified as greatswords, and both have a fast leveling rate. Final Fantasy All the Bravest Bastard Sword grants +3 to Attack. It can be equipped by Knight, Mystic Knight, Cecil, Bartz, Cloud, Squall, Seifer, Steiner, and Vaan. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Non-''Final Fantasy'' appearances Blood of Bahamut Bastard Sword is a greatsword that can be equipped by Ibuki. Gallery Bastard Sword - FF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (SNES). FFXI Sword 44.png|''Final Fantasy XI. BastardSword.jpg|Final Fantasy XII. RoF Bastard Sword.PNG|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. Ffccking warrior lilty.jpg|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King. EoT Bastard Sword.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. Bastard_SwordBS.jpg|Bravely Second: End Layer. FFD Bastard Sword.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. PFF Bastard Sword Icon.png|Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Bastard Sword R.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' ® FFXI. FFAB Bastard Sword R+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (R+) FFXI. FFAB Bastard Sword FFVI SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR) FFVI. FFAB Bastard Sword FFVI SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+) FFVI. FFAB Bastard Sword FFVI UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFVI. FFAB Bastard Sword FFVI UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFVI. FFAB Bastard Sword FFVI UUR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UUR) FFVI. FFAB Bastard Sword FFVI CR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR+) FFVI. Bastard Sword ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Bastard Sword FFV.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFV. FFRK Bastard Sword FFXI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXI. FFRK Bastard Sword FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXII. Etymology Category:Swords